


Touch Me

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Mike Wheeler, female will byers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Michelle just wants to be touched
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Touch Me

Michelle whined as Willow lightly traced her fingers down her sides. 

"P-please" 

"Please what?"

"Touch me Willow please!"

Willow smiled as her best friend said that, two of her fingers delving deep into her deep into Michelle's wet pussy. Her hips thrusting forward, Willow's mouth biting down on one of Michelle's breasts. Michelle muttered thank you to Willow in between moans as they continued touching each other during lunch in a supply closet at school, both ignorant of the boy watching them in between the cracks of the door.


End file.
